1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a capsule endoscope device that is inserted into a subject, moves within a body cavity of the subject, and acquires information on the subject.
2. Related Art
There has been known in the field of endoscopes a capsule endoscope device incorporating an imaging function, a radio communication function and the like into a capsule-shaped casing formed in the size that is insertable into a digestive tract of a subject such as a patient. The capsule endoscope device is swallowed through the mouth of the subject, generates image data by successively capturing the inside of the subject such as the digestive tract while moving therethrough by peristalsis or the like, and successively transmits the image data by radio communication.
In this type of capsule endoscope device, there is known a technique in which a similarity calculation circuit is provided to calculate similarity between two temporally adjacent images and switch a frame rate of an imaging unit on the basis of a result detected by the circuit in order to save power (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-172287).